MU2K14:Ultimate New Warriors
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: (Note takes place in the 1610 aka Ultimate Universe) Night Thrasher and his team defend the people the best way they can their not the Ultimates their Warriors.


ULTIMATE 

NEW WARRIORS #1

THE HEART OF A WARRIOR PART 1 

By: Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

**New York City ,Midtown:**

A couple sits outside a cafe enjoying the afternoon Summer day in the city. The young man looks at his female companion with love in his eyes. He checks his pockets frequently.

Female: What are you looking for Davis?

Davis: Oh nothing.

Female: Are you hiding something from me?

Davis: (laughing) Of course not Clara it's just...oh nothing.

Davis nears closer to Clara.

Clara: What are you doing?

Davis: (holding Clara's hand) You know we been together for four years now,right?

Clara: Yes we have four lovely years.

Davis gets down on one knee Clara covers her mouth and begins to cry.

Davis: Clara McDonald will you marry me?

Clara: Davis Jones I say yes?

Just when the two are about to kiss the two begin to see people running in the opposite direction. Suddenly,a huge muscular man falls from the sky.

Davis: Oh my God!

Davis and Clara runs over to the man.

Clara: Who is he is he with the Ultimates?

Davis: (pointing) I don't know…. but I see what everyone is running from.

Clara looks through the sea of screaming humanity and sees a huge brown skinned humanoid creature fighting five individuals. The huge man gets up and dust himself off.

Davis: Are you okay?

?: Me? Oh I'm fine I'm virtually indestructible. Just hit me with a lucky shot I'd run if I was you two.

The man begins to run back into the fight but stops turns and looks at the couple.

?: Nice rock congrats.

Clara: Ah...Thank you. Mr?

?: Name's Rage….now run.

Rage: Hey Thrasher! You guys miss me?

Night Thrasher: Welcome back. Tiger you and Rage keep the creature busy.

White Tiger: I'm on. Come on Rage this thing is nearly as strong as the Hulk.

Rage: (cracking his knuckles) Good I owe this two face punk one.

Rage and White Tiger rushes the two face creature,it tosses a taxicab at them with ease. White Tiger leap over it and Rage catches it sending it right back at the creature.

Night Thrasher: Photon and Firestar air support. Speedball you're with me.

Photon and Firestar take to the air to support their teammate.

Photon: Let's give him a light and fire show Star.

Firestar: Let's show the boys how it's done Monica.

Meanwhile Night Thrasher and Speedball focus on a weak point with the creature.

Night Thrasher: What ever this creature is it's powerful.

Speedball: Maybe but it's not that bright.

Night Thrasher: I have an idea as durable this creature is perhaps it can be harmed by redirecting it's attacks at himself.

Speedball: And that's where my kinetic force field comes in correct.

Night Thrasher: You it Rob.

Speedball: We got a plan let's go!

The two race towards their teammate and Speedball gets in position. While this happens White Tiger uses her speed to get into close to attack the creature. She slashes at the creature but it just seems to make the creature madder. Firestar hits the the creature with fire blast. As well as Photon does the same with UV blast.

Night Thrasher: Alright gang pull back!

Rage: What for we got this Thrasher?

Night Thrasher: Now! Speedball you're up

Speedball leaps into attack and creates a kinetic force field around the the creature. The creature tries to break free but is unsuccessful it continues to punch the force field but it can't break free. The team watches the creature it get's to the point the creature tires even breaks it's fist.

Photon: Good God look at it's hand!

White Tiger: I say it's finished.

Night Thrasher: Truly when I give the word drop the field Speedball.

Speedball: Ready when you are.

Night Thrasher:Now!

Speedball lets down the field and the creature attempts another attack one more time. However with one powerful blow from the super strong Rage the creature collapses.

Rage: Been waiting do that. Hey Monica this could have been really easy if you just…

Photon: No. Don't go there Elvin.

Night Thrasher: She's right Rage we're not killers I didn't put this team together for that no matter what.

Rage: (tying a metal pole around the creature) Look all I'm saying is we've got a good amount of power here Monica,Liz,myself. Hell Angela still learning her upper limits.

White Tiger comes up from behind Rage and slaps him upside the head.

Rage: What was that for?

White Tiger: Elvin you're the youngest out of us but you my friend have to be the dumbest mutant alive. It's not about power it's about teamwork.

Firestar: I think your name suits you Elvin.

Rage: You too Liz come on we're mutants we stick together.

Firestar: (laughing) Only sometimes you big ox.

Suddenly the team hears sirens.

Night Thrasher: Time to go.

Night Thrasher pushes a button on his gauntlet and a jet appears from optic camouflage. The members enter the jet and take off before the police arrive.

**ELSEWHERE IN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION:**

Layla Miller:Well, it would seem project Bi Beast was a failure.

Arnim Zola lll: Only a first attempt . But I who like to know who were those people.

Layla Miller: Indeed I never seen them before. (pointing at the monitor) this one the armored individual seems to lead this group.

Arnim Zola lll: His team called him Night Thrasher.

Layla Miller: Yes,I can see he truly leads these new warriors. However,even the greatest of warriors fallen. I believe the others would love to examine (pointing) this one I believe I heard the name Photon.

Arnim Zola lll: More interesting in where she gained her abilities. However,even though we have had a minor setback we will continue Project Bi Beast can move to it's next phase. And so will are other projects.

Layla Miller:Indeed Arnim...indeed.

The two look upon the various pods which seems to have people in them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
